legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Pass
"The mighty ogre Crunch has stolen the Holiday Spirit and now claims the Winter Pass as his territory." The Winter Pass is a special 2014 Holiday Season Pocket Adventure on the Isle of Yarr in the Pirate World. Defeat The Crunch to receive free and member Loot Chests as well as the Holiday Spirit Award. Minifigure Parts The following Minifigure Parts can be found here: *Holiday Elf The following Minifigure Parts are to be found in member Loot Chests: *Santa Achievements Highlight of Winter (1000 Stars & 100 pts) *Holiday Spirit: Find a Holiday Spirit in the Winter Pass. (25 pts) *Santa's Helper: Bring a Holiday Spirit to Santa (25 pts) *Spirit of Sharing: Deliver 5 Holiday Spirits to Santa (25 pts) *12 Days of Winter: Complete the Winter Pass Pocket Adventure 12 Times. (25 pts) *Snow Racer!: Climb the first hill in the Winter Pass in less than 18 seconds. (25 pts) *Ho Ho Ho!: Equip the Santa minifigure. (50 pts) *Merrymaker!: During the Holidays, use Santa's Holiday Tree to convert 10 Ogres. (50 pts) (This is done with the members-only Santa minifigure.) Teleport Points While not a Story Dungeon or Epic Dungeon, there are three teleport points in the Winter Pass Pocket Adventure. *Winter Pass - at the entrance *Snow Trail - before the Champion Crooked Tooth Brute *The Steppe - before the Champion The Crunch Champions There are two Champions to defeat as you navigate through the Winter Pass. *Crooked Tooth Brute: The first Champion arena is a 3x3 grid of 9 squares. Watch out for the Falling Ice! Keep an eye on the floor for frosting and get out of the way before you get crushed and slowed! *The Crunch: The second Champion arena has 8 snowball cannons that shoot snowballs as The Crunch hurls boulders and Mountain Yeti at you. Smash the Mountain Yeti to get hearts! Winterland Village Travel to the Winterland Village through the Isle of Yarr or use the shortcut directly from the LEGO Center. Santa sits in the center of Winterland Village, just outside the entrance to Winter Pass. Holiday Spirit Upon completion of Winter Pass you will receive the special Holiday Spirit Award to share with friends and others players. Talk with Santa in Winterland Village or at the LEGO Center to give him the Holiday Spirit and receive its benefits. You may also receive the special Holiday Spirit Awards when other players talk with Santa and you are close by. With the Holiday Spirit you will be able to collect the Green Stars by smashing Smashies and Enemies or building Buildies. Lots of Stars to be earned during this Holiday Season! Notes *The maximum level is 30 for this area, so you can gain experience and level-up, even if you've reached the limit in the highest world you've unlocked. Gallery WinterPass_Location.png|Entrance to Winter Pass at the Winterland Village in Isle of Yarr WinterPass_Map.png|Winter Pass Pocket Map DoYouWantToBuildASnowman.png|Do you want to build a snowman? TheCrunch_ThrowingMountainYeti.png|The Crunch throwing a Mountain Yeti HolidaySpiritAward.png|Holiday Spirit Award at end of Winter Pass WinterPassOnIsleofYarr_Map.png|Winter Pass on Isle of Yarr World Map Category:Pocket Adventures Category:Pirate World